Cool boy and evil girl
by TyaWonKyu
Summary: si tampan cool boy vs si sexy evil girl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae

Rated : T

Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

"Lalallallaaa,,,,," Seorang yeoja imut bersenandung riang di sepanjang koridor dengan menenteng satu kantung plastik yang berisi barang mencurigakan.

"Oh kyunnie kau membawa apa? Dan tumben kau pagi-pagi ceria sekali" Tanya sahabat kyuhyun aka leeteuk kepada sang maknae.

"Oh leeteuk eonni,aku membawa barang yang akan kita gunakan untuk membalas dendam pada namja-namja sok cool itu,kemarin kan sebelum istirahat kita sudah di pulangkan,jadi aku fikir balas dendamnya hari ini saja" Terang sang maknae lengkap dengan seringai di bibir sexy nya.

"KYUNNIEEEEEEEE" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul yeoja dengan ember di tangannya,tidak lupa dengan teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Aigoooo ryeowookkieee BERISIK!" Sahut sang anggel dan sang maknae secara bersamaan.

"Hehehe...mianhae eonni,kyu" Jawab ryeowook lengkap dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Ne..ne..ne..lalu untuk apa ember di tangan mu itu?"Tanya leeteuk.

"Masa eonni tidak tau?" Bukannya menjawab ryeowook malah balik bertanya pada sang anggel.

"Aigoo ryeowookieee,kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya padamu!" Gemas leeteuk terhadap ke babo an eternal maknaenya yang sangat cempreng itu.

"Ohh aku tau,tumben sekali kau pintar ryeowookkie,pas sekali dengan apa yang aku bawa" Sahut sang maknae dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"oh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian fikirkan,ya sudah aku ingin ke cafetaria dulu" Sahut leeteuk yang baru ingat bahwa ia tadi ingin ke cafetaria.

"Aku ikut,kebetulan perutku sangat lapar" Sahut kyuhyun pada leeteuk.

~~At Cafetaria~~

"Oh tumben sekali kau belum sarapan kyu?" Sahut leeteuk yang heran pada kelakuan kyuhyun pagi ini,pertama ia heran karena sang maknae pagi pagi sekali sudah datang,dan juga ia bilang bahwa ia sangat lapar,karena biasanya kyuhyun itu selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Oh aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi,aku buru buru datang agar choi pabo itu tidak tau rencanaku" Sahut kyuhyun santai.

"Memang kau merencanakan apa sih kyu? Aku jadi penasaran?" Tanya leeteuk yang sangat penasaran dengan rencana kyuhyun.

"Sini eonni aku kasih tau" Kyuhyun pun membisikkan rencananya kepada leeteuk.

"Wahhh bagus itu kyuu,bagaimana kalau sekali dayung 3 pulau terlampau i?" Saran leeteuk yang di angguk i oleh kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah eonni,ayo kita ke kelas,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencanaku" Seru kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo"

~~At Class~~

"Eonni sudah pas belum?" Tanya kyuhyun pada jaejong.

"Sudah kyui" Sahut jaejong.

"Kyuu ini aku bawakan ember tambahan" Sahut eunhyuk dari arah pintu.

"Ohhh,Sini eon aku pasang sekalian,sudah kau beri isi kan" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Sudahh" sahut eunhyuk.

"Kyuuu cepat turun,mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir" Sahut heechul.

"Ok" Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya,kyuhyun segera turun dan bergabung bersama para sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Tiga..Dua..Sat.." Dengan serempak para gadis gadis itu menghitung mundur untuk kedatangan para pangeran tampan yang menyebalkan.#menurut mereka lohh yaa..

"Tungguuuu,ada yang kurang" Dengan sedikit berteriak eunhyuk memotong perkataan para sahabatnya dan mengeluarkan pisang dari dalam tas nya.

"Untuk apa itu hyukkie eonni?" Dengan polos nya ryeowook bertanya pada eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah adik kecil ku yang KURANG pintar,kau tidak perlu tau" Dengan sadisnya heechul menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook lengkap dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Kyu,lempar ke depan" Eunhyuk memberikan kulit pisang yang dia pegang tadi untuk di lemparkan ke depan oleh kyuhyun.

"Tiga..Dua..Satuu" Koor para gadis-gadis sexy tersebut,dan setelah itu pintu terbuka dengan kencang nya.

Brakkk...

Byurrrrr...

Setelah bunyi pintu di banting muncu kelimal pangeran tampan dengan gaya cool nya,tepat dengan terbukanya pintu itu,bertepatan juga dengan tersiramnya kelima pangeran tampan tersebut dengan telur yang di campur air bekas mengepel dan di campur aduk hingga menghasilkan warna dan bau yang membuat orang-orang mual,menyusul dengan terigu yang membuat wajah dan rambut mereka putih.

"Hahaha,kalian kenapaa? Bau kalian sangat harumm" Dari arah belakang muncul sang pangeran ikan yang dengan percaya dirinya jalan kedepan melewati teman-temannya yang lain dan mengejek mereka.

Syuttttttt...

Brukkkk...

"Awwwww,appo" Setelah mengejek teman-temannya,di detik berikutnya donghae sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Hahahaha..." Dengan serempak para anggota evil girl menertawakan para anggota cool boy yang terkena jebakan mereka.

"Haha,wajah kalian sangat tampannn" Dengan masih tertawa jaejoong memuji atau lebih tepatnya menghina wajah tampan para anggota cool boy yang berwarna putih karena terkena tepung,

"Hahaha,kalian sangat harummmm,astagaa hidungku saja sampai terpesona dengan wangi tubuh kalian" Kali ini sang angel di evil girl yang memuji wangi tubuh para pangeran tampan tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

Setelah selesai memuji lebih tepatnya mengejek para pangeran cool boy,para anggota evil girl berjalan menuju ke depan para pangeran tampan sambil menutup hidung.

"Ohh,gadis sexy yang tau pasti ini ulah kalian kan" Setelah diam cukup lama,sang ketua aka siwon membuka suara dan menatap tajam kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Oh benarkahh,tapi kami tidak mersa melakukannya tuh" Kyuhyun menjawab pernyatan siwon dengan suara yang di buat sangat sexy.

"Uhhh,kalian berendam dengan telur yaa,aigoo yesung oppa,kau sangat tampan" Dengan polosnya ryeowook bertanya sekaligus mengejek yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang mengerikan.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku gadis kecil yang nakal" Dengan nada datar yesung menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"Uhhh pergi sana,bau kalian membuatku ingin muntah,aigoo apa kalian tidak punya parfum di rumah" Kali ini dengan sadis nya sang ratu evil mengusir para anggota cool boy yang menurutnya mengganggu ketenangan hidungnya.

"Hey cinderella,multmu itu sepertinya perlu di beri hadiah" Sahut hangeng yang kesal dengan ucapan heechul.

"Ayo kita membersihkan diri,aku sudah tidak betah dengan bau ini,dan juga sangat malas melihat ratu evil yang berkedok angel di depanku ini" Kangin dengan nada datarnya mengajak teman-temannya pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl.

"Huuu,pergi sana,membuat kelas kotor saja" Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek nya mengusir kangin yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Setelah mendapat ejekan dari para anggota evil girl,para pangeran cool boy pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl untuk mmbersihkan diri dan memikirkan cara untuk membalas perbuatan para gadis evil itu yang sudah mebuat mereka malu,lalu di belakangnya donghae mengikuti dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih dan memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya.

"Heyyyy ikan nemoo,jalanmu keren sekalii" Dengan jarak agak jauh eunhyuk berteriak pada donghae yang berjalan pelan dan mengejeknya.

Setelah para cool boy pergi,para evil girl kini sedang bersantai-santai karena hari ini para murid-murid di bebaskan dari kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp,ryeowook yang sedang memijat pundak heechul,dan eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol atau bergosip ria dengan leeteuk dan jaejong.

~~WonKyu~~

Sedangkan di tempat lain para anggota cool boy tengah berdiskusi untuk menentukan cara apa yang cocok untuk membalas ulah para evil girl.

"Uhhh pinggang dan pantat ku sakitt,pasti ini ulah monyet cantik itu" keluh donghae sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu perlu di beri pelajaran,beraninya mereka membuat wajah tampan kita kotor dan bau" Seru siwon yang geram dengan tingkah gadis-gadis sexy tapi sangat menyebalkan.

"Nee,aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada cinderella itu,mulutnya sangat tajam sekali,rasanya aku ingin menciumnya agar mulut nya tidak berkata tajam lagi" Kali ini sang pangeran cina yang berbicara dengan membayangkan bibir heechul yang sexy tapi sangat tajam bila mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ahh aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai chef galak itu" Tiba-tiba yunho berseru dengan semangatnya,setelah sedari tadi merenung memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada chef di evil girl aka jaejoong.

"Aku sepertinya juga sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membuat gadis gembul yang sangat jahil itu menyesal karena telah mengerjaiku" Sahut siwon dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Nee,aku juga" Sahut yesung,kangin,dan hangeng secara bersamaan.

"Ahh aku belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas dendam pada gadis monkey itu" Sahut donghae yang belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas eunhyuk.

"Monyet sexy itu kan sangat suka stawberry" Sahut siwon.

"Aha,aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" Sahut donghae dengan girangnya.

"Baiklahh,besok kita balas perbuatan para gadis nakal ituu" Seru kangin.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari markas mereka dan memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria,setelah insiden memalukan tadi perut mereka jadi sangat lapar dan perlu di isi.

~~HaeHyuk~~

Kini di koridor tengah ramai dengan namja-namja yang sedang mengagumi para wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy yang sedang lewat di depan evil girl kini sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria,mereka sangat lapar karena tenaga mereka terkuras untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengerjai para anggota cool boy.

Terlihat eunhyuk dan jaejoong yang sedang tebar pesona,dan kyuhyun yang sedang menggoda laki-laki tampan yang sedang memandang mereka.

"cepat sedikit,aku sudah sangat laparrrr" Sahut kyuhyun dengan nada merajuknya.

"Ne..neee...,Dasar gembul" Sahut leeteuk yang mengecilkan suaranya di akhir ucapannya,bisa gawat kalau magnae mereka yang manja tapi sangat jahil itu mendengar perkataannya.

~~At Cafetaria~~

"Kyu,kau dan heechullie cari tempat duduk saja,aku dan yang lainnya akan memesan makanan" Sahut sang angel aka leeteuk.

"Nee eonni" Sahut kyuhyun dan segera berjalan menuju bangku yang paling pojok.

"Haahhhh mereka lagi..mereka lagi..,malas sekali melihat mereka,apalagi ada gadis-gadis sok canti itu,uhh membuat ku jengkel saja" Sahut kyuhyun yang melihat para anggota cool boy yang di kerubuni gadis gadis sok cantik aka stella cs.

"Ada apa kyuu,majahmu masam sekali" Tanya leteeuk pada kyuhyun setelah ia duduk di kursi sebelah kyuhyun.

"Itu ada gadis sok kecantikan" Sahut heechul cuek,tapi matanya terus memandang pangeran cina yang sedang berbicara dengan tiffany.

"uhh mataku sakitt,kenapa mereka harus ada di depan kita,membuat mataku iritasi saja" Sahut jaejong sambail memegang matanya.

"Dasar gadis-gadis sok cantik,kerjaannya hanya tebar pesona saja" Sahut leeteuk yang jengah melihat kecentilan stella cs.

"Uhhh si alien jelek itu kenapa selalu tebar pesona sih,saat bertemu dengan ku saja wajah nya sangat datar dan menyebalkan" Sahut ryeowook saat melihat yesung sedang di goda yuri.

"Dasar beruang playboy,baru di suguhi gadis genit seperti itu saja sudah tebar pesona" Kali ini sang chef di evil girl yang berbicara.

"Aku ingi sekali mennumpahkan ramyeon ini ke wajah gadis-gadis centil itu" Sahut eunhyuk yang sedang memakan ramyeon nya.

Saat para anggota evil girl sedang asyik bercanda,stela cs berjalan menuju meja para evil girl dan berhenti dedepan para anggota evil girl dengan memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Hei gadis-gadis preman,untuk apa kalian di sini" Dengan nada sombongnya stella berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"Hei nonna berwajah plastik,mulutmu belum pernah merasakan sambal pedas yaa,kau tidak mau kan sambal ini masuk mulut mu?" Dengan sadisnya heechul membalas perkataan stella.

"Yakkk ka..."

"Stoppp!" Belum selesai berbicara perkataan stella sudah di potong.

"Kauu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira siapa yang berani memotong pertengkaran antara sang ratu evil dan stella?

Jangan lupa Review nee" ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"COOL BOY AND EVIL GIRL"

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : WonKyu,HaeHyuk,HanChul,KangTeuk,YeWook,YunJae

Rated : T

Warning : GS,kalau gak suka gak usah di baca.

"HAPPY READING"

"Lalallallaaa,,,,," Seorang yeoja imut bersenandung riang di sepanjang koridor dengan menenteng satu kantung plastik yang berisi barang mencurigakan.

"Oh kyunnie kau membawa apa? Dan tumben kau pagi-pagi ceria sekali" Tanya sahabat kyuhyun aka leeteuk kepada sang maknae.

"Oh leeteuk eonni,aku membawa barang yang akan kita gunakan untuk membalas dendam pada namja-namja sok cool itu,kemarin kan sebelum istirahat kita sudah di pulangkan,jadi aku fikir balas dendamnya hari ini saja" Terang sang maknae lengkap dengan seringai di bibir sexy nya.

"KYUNNIEEEEEEEE" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul yeoja dengan ember di tangannya,tidak lupa dengan teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Aigoooo ryeowookkieee BERISIK!" Sahut sang anggel dan sang maknae secara bersamaan.

"Hehehe...mianhae eonni,kyu" Jawab ryeowook lengkap dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Ne..ne..ne..lalu untuk apa ember di tangan mu itu?"Tanya leeteuk.

"Masa eonni tidak tau?" Bukannya menjawab ryeowook malah balik bertanya pada sang anggel.

"Aigoo ryeowookieee,kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya padamu!" Gemas leeteuk terhadap ke babo an eternal maknaenya yang sangat cempreng itu.

"Ohh aku tau,tumben sekali kau pintar ryeowookkie,pas sekali dengan apa yang aku bawa" Sahut sang maknae dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"oh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian fikirkan,ya sudah aku ingin ke cafetaria dulu" Sahut leeteuk yang baru ingat bahwa ia tadi ingin ke cafetaria.

"Aku ikut,kebetulan perutku sangat lapar" Sahut kyuhyun pada leeteuk.

~~At Cafetaria~~

"Oh tumben sekali kau belum sarapan kyu?" Sahut leeteuk yang heran pada kelakuan kyuhyun pagi ini,pertama ia heran karena sang maknae pagi pagi sekali sudah datang,dan juga ia bilang bahwa ia sangat lapar,karena biasanya kyuhyun itu selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Oh aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi,aku buru buru datang agar choi pabo itu tidak tau rencanaku" Sahut kyuhyun santai.

"Memang kau merencanakan apa sih kyu? Aku jadi penasaran?" Tanya leeteuk yang sangat penasaran dengan rencana kyuhyun.

"Sini eonni aku kasih tau" Kyuhyun pun membisikkan rencananya kepada leeteuk.

"Wahhh bagus itu kyuu,bagaimana kalau sekali dayung 3 pulau terlampau i?" Saran leeteuk yang di angguk i oleh kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah eonni,ayo kita ke kelas,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencanaku" Seru kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo"

~~At Class~~

"Eonni sudah pas belum?" Tanya kyuhyun pada jaejong.

"Sudah kyui" Sahut jaejong.

"Kyuu ini aku bawakan ember tambahan" Sahut eunhyuk dari arah pintu.

"Ohhh,Sini eon aku pasang sekalian,sudah kau beri isi kan" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Sudahh" sahut eunhyuk.

"Kyuuu cepat turun,mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir" Sahut heechul.

"Ok" Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya,kyuhyun segera turun dan bergabung bersama para sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Tiga..Dua..Sat.." Dengan serempak para gadis gadis itu menghitung mundur untuk kedatangan para pangeran tampan yang menyebalkan.#menurut mereka lohh yaa..

"Tungguuuu,ada yang kurang" Dengan sedikit berteriak eunhyuk memotong perkataan para sahabatnya dan mengeluarkan pisang dari dalam tas nya.

"Untuk apa itu hyukkie eonni?" Dengan polos nya ryeowook bertanya pada eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah adik kecil ku yang KURANG pintar,kau tidak perlu tau" Dengan sadisnya heechul menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook lengkap dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Kyu,lempar ke depan" Eunhyuk memberikan kulit pisang yang dia pegang tadi untuk di lemparkan ke depan oleh kyuhyun.

"Tiga..Dua..Satuu" Koor para gadis-gadis sexy tersebut,dan setelah itu pintu terbuka dengan kencang nya.

Brakkk...

Byurrrrr...

Setelah bunyi pintu di banting muncu kelimal pangeran tampan dengan gaya cool nya,tepat dengan terbukanya pintu itu,bertepatan juga dengan tersiramnya kelima pangeran tampan tersebut dengan telur yang di campur air bekas mengepel dan di campur aduk hingga menghasilkan warna dan bau yang membuat orang-orang mual,menyusul dengan terigu yang membuat wajah dan rambut mereka putih.

"Hahaha,kalian kenapaa? Bau kalian sangat harumm" Dari arah belakang muncul sang pangeran ikan yang dengan percaya dirinya jalan kedepan melewati teman-temannya yang lain dan mengejek mereka.

Syuttttttt...

Brukkkk...

"Awwwww,appo" Setelah mengejek teman-temannya,di detik berikutnya donghae sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Hahahaha..." Dengan serempak para anggota evil girl menertawakan para anggota cool boy yang terkena jebakan mereka.

"Haha,wajah kalian sangat tampannn" Dengan masih tertawa jaejoong memuji atau lebih tepatnya menghina wajah tampan para anggota cool boy yang berwarna putih karena terkena tepung,

"Hahaha,kalian sangat harummmm,astagaa hidungku saja sampai terpesona dengan wangi tubuh kalian" Kali ini sang angel di evil girl yang memuji wangi tubuh para pangeran tampan tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

Setelah selesai memuji lebih tepatnya mengejek para pangeran cool boy,para anggota evil girl berjalan menuju ke depan para pangeran tampan sambil menutup hidung.

"Ohh,gadis sexy yang tau pasti ini ulah kalian kan" Setelah diam cukup lama,sang ketua aka siwon membuka suara dan menatap tajam kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Oh benarkahh,tapi kami tidak mersa melakukannya tuh" Kyuhyun menjawab pernyatan siwon dengan suara yang di buat sangat sexy.

"Uhhh,kalian berendam dengan telur yaa,aigoo yesung oppa,kau sangat tampan" Dengan polosnya ryeowook bertanya sekaligus mengejek yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang mengerikan.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku gadis kecil yang nakal" Dengan nada datar yesung menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"Uhhh pergi sana,bau kalian membuatku ingin muntah,aigoo apa kalian tidak punya parfum di rumah" Kali ini dengan sadis nya sang ratu evil mengusir para anggota cool boy yang menurutnya mengganggu ketenangan hidungnya.

"Hey cinderella,multmu itu sepertinya perlu di beri hadiah" Sahut hangeng yang kesal dengan ucapan heechul.

"Ayo kita membersihkan diri,aku sudah tidak betah dengan bau ini,dan juga sangat malas melihat ratu evil yang berkedok angel di depanku ini" Kangin dengan nada datarnya mengajak teman-temannya pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl.

"Huuu,pergi sana,membuat kelas kotor saja" Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek nya mengusir kangin yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Setelah mendapat ejekan dari para anggota evil girl,para pangeran cool boy pergi dari hadapan anggota evil girl untuk mmbersihkan diri dan memikirkan cara untuk membalas perbuatan para gadis evil itu yang sudah mebuat mereka malu,lalu di belakangnya donghae mengikuti dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih dan memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya.

"Heyyyy ikan nemoo,jalanmu keren sekalii" Dengan jarak agak jauh eunhyuk berteriak pada donghae yang berjalan pelan dan mengejeknya.

Setelah para cool boy pergi,para evil girl kini sedang bersantai-santai karena hari ini para murid-murid di bebaskan dari kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp,ryeowook yang sedang memijat pundak heechul,dan eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol atau bergosip ria dengan leeteuk dan jaejong.

~~WonKyu~~

Sedangkan di tempat lain para anggota cool boy tengah berdiskusi untuk menentukan cara apa yang cocok untuk membalas ulah para evil girl.

"Uhhh pinggang dan pantat ku sakitt,pasti ini ulah monyet cantik itu" keluh donghae sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu perlu di beri pelajaran,beraninya mereka membuat wajah tampan kita kotor dan bau" Seru siwon yang geram dengan tingkah gadis-gadis sexy tapi sangat menyebalkan.

"Nee,aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada cinderella itu,mulutnya sangat tajam sekali,rasanya aku ingin menciumnya agar mulut nya tidak berkata tajam lagi" Kali ini sang pangeran cina yang berbicara dengan membayangkan bibir heechul yang sexy tapi sangat tajam bila mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ahh aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai chef galak itu" Tiba-tiba yunho berseru dengan semangatnya,setelah sedari tadi merenung memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada chef di evil girl aka jaejoong.

"Aku sepertinya juga sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membuat gadis gembul yang sangat jahil itu menyesal karena telah mengerjaiku" Sahut siwon dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Nee,aku juga" Sahut yesung,kangin,dan hangeng secara bersamaan.

"Ahh aku belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas dendam pada gadis monkey itu" Sahut donghae yang belum mendapatkan ide untuk membalas eunhyuk.

"Monyet sexy itu kan sangat suka stawberry" Sahut siwon.

"Aha,aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" Sahut donghae dengan girangnya.

"Baiklahh,besok kita balas perbuatan para gadis nakal ituu" Seru kangin.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari markas mereka dan memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria,setelah insiden memalukan tadi perut mereka jadi sangat lapar dan perlu di isi.

~~HaeHyuk~~

Kini di koridor tengah ramai dengan namja-namja yang sedang mengagumi para wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy yang sedang lewat di depan evil girl kini sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria,mereka sangat lapar karena tenaga mereka terkuras untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengerjai para anggota cool boy.

Terlihat eunhyuk dan jaejoong yang sedang tebar pesona,dan kyuhyun yang sedang menggoda laki-laki tampan yang sedang memandang mereka.

"cepat sedikit,aku sudah sangat laparrrr" Sahut kyuhyun dengan nada merajuknya.

"Ne..neee...,Dasar gembul" Sahut leeteuk yang mengecilkan suaranya di akhir ucapannya,bisa gawat kalau magnae mereka yang manja tapi sangat jahil itu mendengar perkataannya.

~~At Cafetaria~~

"Kyu,kau dan heechullie cari tempat duduk saja,aku dan yang lainnya akan memesan makanan" Sahut sang angel aka leeteuk.

"Nee eonni" Sahut kyuhyun dan segera berjalan menuju bangku yang paling pojok.

"Haahhhh mereka lagi..mereka lagi..,malas sekali melihat mereka,apalagi ada gadis-gadis sok canti itu,uhh membuat ku jengkel saja" Sahut kyuhyun yang melihat para anggota cool boy yang di kerubuni gadis gadis sok cantik aka stella cs.

"Ada apa kyuu,majahmu masam sekali" Tanya leteeuk pada kyuhyun setelah ia duduk di kursi sebelah kyuhyun.

"Itu ada gadis sok kecantikan" Sahut heechul cuek,tapi matanya terus memandang pangeran cina yang sedang berbicara dengan tiffany.

"uhh mataku sakitt,kenapa mereka harus ada di depan kita,membuat mataku iritasi saja" Sahut jaejong sambail memegang matanya.

"Dasar gadis-gadis sok cantik,kerjaannya hanya tebar pesona saja" Sahut leeteuk yang jengah melihat kecentilan stella cs.

"Uhhh si alien jelek itu kenapa selalu tebar pesona sih,saat bertemu dengan ku saja wajah nya sangat datar dan menyebalkan" Sahut ryeowook saat melihat yesung sedang di goda yuri.

"Dasar beruang playboy,baru di suguhi gadis genit seperti itu saja sudah tebar pesona" Kali ini sang chef di evil girl yang berbicara.

"Aku ingi sekali mennumpahkan ramyeon ini ke wajah gadis-gadis centil itu" Sahut eunhyuk yang sedang memakan ramyeon nya.

Saat para anggota evil girl sedang asyik bercanda,stela cs berjalan menuju meja para evil girl dan berhenti dedepan para anggota evil girl dengan memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Hei gadis-gadis preman,untuk apa kalian di sini" Dengan nada sombongnya stella berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"Hei nonna berwajah plastik,mulutmu belum pernah merasakan sambal pedas yaa,kau tidak mau kan sambal ini masuk mulut mu?" Dengan sadisnya heechul membalas perkataan stella.

"Yakkk ka..."

"Stoppp!" Belum selesai berbicara perkataan stella sudah di potong.

"Kauu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira siapa yang berani memotong pertengkaran antara sang ratu evil dan stella?

Jangan lupa Review nee" ^_^


End file.
